The present invention relates to a tap for dispensing beverages, particularly for dispensing non-alcoholic, carbonated beverages delivered to the tap under pressure. The tap is of the type comprising a housing with an inlet end and a discharge end. A dispensing valve head is releasably secured at the outlet of the housing. The tap further includes a compensating sleeve disposed inside of said housing and surrounding a compensator member, a releasable connecting pipe being secured to a union portion at the inlet end of the housing for supplying the beverage to same. The compensating sleeve is removable simultaneously with the compensator member upon release of the dispensing valve head at the discharge end of the housing. The tap further comprises a shut-off valve disposed in proximity to the connecting pipe and movable by displacing within said housing the compensating sleeve such that the closing member or portion of the shut-off valve is urged, upon removal of the compensator sleeve, by a spring against a valve seat, to shut off the supply of the beverage to the housing.
In known types of a tap of this kind, the compensating sleeve engages directly an inwardly turned annular shoulder integral with the housing. Such area of contact is provided with a first sealing ring to secure an appropriate leak-proof connection between the compensating sleeve and the housing of the tap.
When the shut-off valve is in a closed state, the closing portion of the valve engages a conical sealing surface integral with the housing. At such location, it is necessary to provide a second sealing ring in order to secure the desired tightness of the closed valve.
Finally, a still further sealing means is required in order to provide a leak-proof arrangement between the connecting pipe itself relative to the union portion of the housing.
The number of the required sealing areas of the tap not only gives rise to relatively high manufacturing costs. The cleaning and maintaining of the tap in a clean condition is relatively difficult.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a tap of the type as referred to above which would be improved in that while the desired sealing effects are achieved, technological requirements for the production of the tap are reduced. Another object is to facilitate the cleaning of the tap and the maintaining of same in a clean state.